Earthmoving and construction vehicles utilize endless track assemblies for supporting and propelling the vehicle. These track assemblies are generally supported by a track frame which is then connected to the vehicle main frame by some type of shaft which allows the track frame to pivot relative to the main frame.
Typical track frame and pivot shaft connections are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,401 and 4,141,423 issued respectively on Jan. 9, 1979 and Feb. 27, 1979, and both assigned to the assignee of record. Each of these patents disclose a track frame pivotally mounted on a pivot shaft by means of sealed and lubricated bearings. Sealing and lubricating of the bearings is essential to satisfactory operation and extended life of the bearings and the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,310 discloses a journal box having a thrust absorbing assembly including a resilient thrust member. As the axle moves endwise toward the rotatable thrust bearing, the resilient thrust member is compressed and undergoes a shear deformation in the axial direction. In this structure, the resilient thrust member rotates with the axle of the assembly.
The first two above noted patents provide adequate pivotal motion between a track frame and a pivot shaft, but are complicated and require periodic servicing. The metallic bearings require constant lubrication, and seals are necessary to contain the lubrication.
The last above noted patent has a resilient thrust bearing and is utilized in an axial thrust application. This bearing also rotates with the rotatable portion of the axle assembly.
The present assembly is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.